


О том, как все в Вероне выжили, а также о пользе укусов чертополоха и кошачьем коварстве

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Если синьоры считают, что их мстя мстительней мсти чертополоха, то синьоры глубоко заблуждаются.
Kudos: 1





	О том, как все в Вероне выжили, а также о пользе укусов чертополоха и кошачьем коварстве

**Author's Note:**

> Крохотная баечка на вечную тему фандома. Написана во имя, из-за и по вине Кота (слуга Тибальта в итальянской постановке, пролазливый особо) на спецквест Фандомной Битвы 2019. Ключевое слово "чертополох" — символ мести, вендетты.  
> Бета: **sunny_krolock**

Вы тоже небось слыхали, что Тибальт убил Меркуцио, а Ромео — за это Тибальта. Так вот, всё это сущая брехня.  
Тибальт никак не мог угробить засранца Меркуцио, потому что за день до того Меркуцио, у которого язык как помело, имел наглость пройтись по поводу синьоры Капулетти и её аппетитов (и дело касалось не еды), а Тибальт, забывший в тот день и бато, и кинжал, обошёлся с ним по-простому — то бишь просто двинул по уху. А так как сцепились они на задворках кабака, то третьим в драке поучаствовал куст чертополоха, прозванный в народе Злыднем. Злыдень огромен, колюч, мстителен и, как поговаривают, вообще исчадье ада. То ли вырос он из плевка Сатаны на землю, то ли чёрт это, которого Сатана же за проступки отправил догнивать на задний двор самой занюханной забегаловки в самом занюханном уголке Вероны, но так или этак, а от Злыдня хрен избавишься. Сколько бы раз его ни корчевали — он отрастает заново.  
Вот в него-то Тибальт с Меркуцио и угодили со всего маху. И что б там ни говорили про доблесть Скалигеров и ярость Капулетти, но в тот раз победил кусачий, как свора собак, синьор чертополох.  
И потому Тибальт, с ног до головы покрытый целебными мазями и бранью синьора Капулетти, и Меркуцио, которого пришлось наполовину остричь и который из-за этого не казал носа на улицу чуть не с месяц, никак не могли поубивать друг друга на площади на следующий день.  
Они и после-то на глаза друг другу попадаться не желали: стоило им сойтись и все сразу припоминали Тибальта, исцарапанного так, будто он дрался со стаей котов, Меркуцио, всего в колтунах да репьях, что твоя Бефана, и весь из себя важный и гордый, хоть и помятый, куст чертополоха.  
А что до того, что Ромео с Джульеттой сбежали в Мантую — это да, что было, то было. И живут там счастливо и по сей день, потому что наш герцог, когда кое-кто шепнул ему о кое-чём, взял влюблённых под своё покровительство.  
И всё это так же точно, как то, что я слуга синьора Тибальта и уж верно знаю, о чём говорю и что коты никогда не врут. В отличие от писателей.

А сейчас, с вашего дозволения, милостивые синьоры, я пойду полью одного моего колючего друга, потому что хороший чертополох — он всегда пригодится.


End file.
